Troubled Waters
by Muffinpie123
Summary: Almost 3 years ago Aria fled Rosewood to get away from Ezra and other bad memories. Now she is returning to speak to the judge about A's impending release but she's not alone, what will Ezra make of her travel partner and how will she deal with Charlotte being set free
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Philidelphia Airport shortly".

My heart begins to race as I hear the pilot's voice over the intercom. I take a deep breath, fasten my seatbelt and reach over to check on Caia.

I can't believe that I am on my way back to Rosewood. The very place I left in such a hurry almost 3 years ago.

I can't help but wonder if he still lives there, I asked Mom but she just avoided the question which makes me think that he does which means I am going to have plenty of questions to answer once he does some mental calculations.

"Mommy" my darling little girl says and gifts me with her gorgeous smile.

"Yes baby?".

"Where are we going?".

"I told you earlier, we're going to see Nanny and Grandpa".

"I haven't seen them before have I?" Caia asks in her sweet, innocent voice which makes me feel incredibly guilty.

"No darling, you haven't but we are going to see them really soon" I say as the plane lands.

My Mom agreed to meet us at the airport, well she more insisted than agreed, she's keen to meet her granddaughter.

I grab my bag out of the overhead compartments before lifting Caia out of her seat and carrying her off the plane.

Despite my not wanting to see certain people I am really looking forward to seeing my Mom and friends again.

"Aria" I hear Mom shouting as I walk into the airport.

I grin and wave awkwardly at her, trying not to shift Caia who fell asleep on my shoulder the moment we got off the plane.

I make my way over to her and she throws her arms around the side of me that isn't taken up by my sleeping daughter.

"Hey Mom".

"How was you're flight?".

"Long and tiring" I say and yawn as if to prove my point.

"Well lets get the two of you home and maybe then I can meet my granddaughter properly".

The drive to my Mom's place seems to pass in the blink of an eye.

 _ **Sorry for the short first chapter but please tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A wave of de ja vu washes over me as I wake up to find myself in my old bedroom, in total silence, no cars rushing by beneath my bedroom window, no noisy neighbours walking past my apartment just complete silence.

 _'Oh my god, Caia!'_

I panic and stare at my daughters empty travel cot for a few seconds that feels more like hours before I realise my Mom probably got her up this morning.

Once the panic subsides I pull my duvet up around my shoulders and enjoy some rare peace in the morning. I adore Caia but its nice not to be up before the crack of dawn.

After twenty minutes of laying in bed I get up and dressed before heading downstairs. I find Mom and Caia playing on the front room floor, I smile at the lovely scene in front of me. I feel bad for depriving Caia of her grandmother and for depriving Mom of her granddaughter until now.

I have spoken to Mom on the phone since I moved but everytime she suggested to come and see me I put it off, I knew that if I saw Mom I would want to come home.

"Morning honey" Mom says when she sees me spying on their playtime.

"Morning"

Caia turns and lifts her arms to be picked up so I scoop her into my arms.

Mom disappears to the kitchen and, very wisely, hands me a cup of hot, steaming coffee when she comes back.

"What are your plans today?".

"I'm meeting the girls at the Brew in a hour and then we have to go to Charlotte's court hearing" I tell Mom with a grimace.

I am dreading the hearing, we have to tell the judge whether we think that Charlotte should get out or not. Of course I don't think she should but I know that Ali has her heart set on having Charlotte home, I know that she will be crushed if Charlotte has to stay in the mental hospital.

"I can look after Caia today if you want, give you some time with your friends".

"I think if I turn up without Caia they will never forgive me" I tell her with a laugh. "Can you have her during the hearing though?".

"Of course honey".

Half an hour later with Caia ready I head over to the Brew. I'm looking forward to seeing the girls again, it has been far too long and I have missed them all.

I look around the Brew and can't find Hanna, Emily or Spencer to start with but then I notice arms flailing around like crazy and grin at Spencer.

After the hugs and squeals are out of the way we spend a couple of hours catching up. They are all besotted with Caia and my beautiful daughter soaks up all the attention responding with heart melting smiles and adorable laughs.

The time flies by and before too long its time for me to drop Caia at my Mom's so I can get to the court on time.

We all say goodbye at arrange to meet back up outside the courthouse.

Driving back to Mom's my anxiety gets the better of me and I have to pull over for a while, until I can breath again.

 _What if they do let Charlotte out?_

I am not a huge fan of the idea of Charlotte being anywhere near me again and definitely not a fan of the idea of Charlotte being in the same area code as Caia.

Flashbacks of the time in A's 'dollhouse' overwhelm me and I have to wipe away the tears.

 _Pull yourself together Aria_

I take a few deep breaths and calm down enough to drive myself and Caia safely to Mom's.

 _Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I take my seat next to Hanna in the courthouse. They all look as nervous as I feel.

We talked about the hearing when we were in the Brew earlier, they all said they were dead set against Charlotte getting out but I know they all spoke to Ali earlier and she can be very persuasive so I really don't know what they are going to say. All I know for sure is there is no way that I am going to tell the judge that I think Charlotte should get out, there is no way Rosewood will be safe if she does, people like her don't change.

The judge enters from the chambers and takes his seat. A silence fills the room, there's some reporters sat behind us and Alison is sat next to Emily.

"We are all here to determin whether miss Charlotte DiLaurentis should remain in the care of Rosewood Psychiatric hospital or whether she is no longer a threat to those she victimised in the past" the judge says. "Miss Hanna Marin, can you please tell the court in your opinion do you think Miss DiLaurentis is still a threat to you".

Hanna pales and clears her throat before glancing nervously at all of us.

"No I do not this Charlotte is a threat, let her go home".

Short but sweet. I don't know why I feel so disappointed, I know that Hanna is trying to do a good thing but that bitch doesn't deserve anyone helping her least of all any of us.

"Miss Hastings, can you please tell the court in your opinion do you think Miss DiLaurentis is still a threat to you?".

Spencer shows only a little of the panic that Hanna showed.

"I've learned that people are not always the things they do, Charlotte did awful things to me and my friends but I don't believe that after undergoing treatment that she is still a threat to me".

"Miss Fields, can you please tell the court, in your opinion do you think Miss DiLaurentis is still a threat to you?".

Emily falters a little at the question but quickly regains her composure.

"My father taught me that fear is a natural reaction and a good one but also that it is a choice and I choose everyday not to be scared of Charlotte. I don't think she is a threat".

Oh god. My turn. My heart starts racing even faster and I feel sick.

"Miss Montgomery, can you please tell the court, in your opinion do you think Miss DiLaurentis is still a threat to you?".

I lift the paper that I had a whole speech written on and begin to read it but even to my ears it sounds false. I put the paper down.

"I would not feel safe if Charlotte was let out. I still wake up in the middle of the night screaming, covered in sweat over nightmares because of what happened to me, what Charlotte did to me and my friends. I suffer panic attacks during the day because I catch a glimpse of blonde hair or see something that reminds me of my time while she had me locked away. I was on the subway just after I moved from Rosewood and we were going through a tunnel, suddenly the train stopped and everything went black. I was so scared, I could her a girl crying, I was glad because at least I knew that I wasn't the only one terrified out their mind but then the lights came back on and everyone was staring at me, I was the girl crying because in that instant I was sent right back to Charlotte's 'dollhouse'. I...I have a daughter and I do not want someone like Charlotte wandering around, being able to hurt me again or hurt my daughter is she so wishes. I still think Charlotte is a threat to me, don't let her out"

I can feel Alison staring at me, I don't let myself look at her.

The courtroom door slams shut, we all look over. Ezra is standing in the doorway and suddenly I can barely breath for a few seconds. How much did he hear?

"Miss Vaanderwaal, can you please tell the court, in your opinion do you think that Miss DiLaurentis is still a threat to you?".

Mona's here? I didn't see her when I came in. I look at the other girls and they look just as confused as me but no one says anything.

"I understand Charlotte's current situation, I have spent some time in Radley myself and I know how much being in there helped me, I can only hope that it has done the same for Charlotte. I don't think she is still a threat to me, she deserves to go home".

Well crap.

We listen to various medical proffessionals reports saying how much progress Charlotte has made during her time in Radley, her newfound relationship with Ali and about how sorry she is but none of it makes me change my mind about what I said.

Half an hour later the judge silences the courtroom again.

"I would like to thank everyone for giving their opinions and reports. After hearing all of this my decision is that Charlotte DiLaurentis no longer requires the care of the psychiatric hospital and can go home".

The judge gathers his papers and leaves through a door behind his seat leaving us all sitting there.

Only now do I let myself look over at Alison, she is grinning from ear to ear, she got what she wanted. She sees me looking and her smile fades slightly but she gives me a small wave.

 _I am sorry for another short chapter but I thought the court hearing should have its own chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed, please carry on letting me know what you think_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I've been at Mom's for 4 days now and Caia has been cooped up inside pretty much the whole time so I'm taking her to town today, it will do us both good to get some fresh air.

I decide to walk down to Rosewood rather than take the car, it is boiling outside so there is no reason not to.

It takes 20 minutes to get there, I had to stop every few minutes to get Caia various things like a drink or her toy but we got here eventually.

I haven't seen or spoken to the other girls since Charlotte's appeal. Things between us haven't been the same since I moved away, I guess its my own fault for putting so much space between us but I would of thought that they would make more effort.

We end up at a park so I let Caia out of her buggy and watch her run around playing on the slide and roundabout for a while. After playing on the slide she gets me to push her on the swings, I'm so preoccupied in pushing her that I don't see anyone approaching us.

"Aria?" I hear making me jump out of my skin.

I turn around and see Ezra standing there. My heart almost stops and I am overwhelmed with nausea.

I had meant to go and talk to him, to tell him about Caia but I have been so busy catching up with my parents and brother that I haven't had the chance.

"Uh, hey Ezra" I blurt out, feeling stupid.

"How are you? I saw you at the courthouse but you left before I had the chance to talk to you".

"I'm okay thanks, how are you? Yeah I just wanted to get out of there".

Ezra nods but doesn't say anything as he notices the little person sitting in the swing in front of me. I see his eyes widen as he catches on.

"Is she yours?" he says nodding towards Caia.

I nod, silently. I don't know what I am meant to say.

"How old is she?".

"Mommy, Mommy I want to get out" Caia pipes up before I can answer Ezra, giving me a few seconds before I have to tell him.

"She's 2".

Ezra doesn't say anything, I can see him struggling to find the words.

"You moved away nearly 3 years ago" he finally says.

I nod, waiting for the explosion.

"You were pregnant when you left?" he asks dumbfounded.

I nod again.

"So...she's mine?".

"Yes, she is your daughter".

"Why didn't you tell me Aria?" Ezra asks furiously but I can tell he is trying to keep his temper in check, maybe because Caia is here.

"The way things were when I left made me not want to talk to you, I told myself I would call you when I was settled but the longer I left it the harder it was" I say feebly. I know its not a good enough reason.

Ezra's nose flares as he tries to calm himself, I know he is trying to calm himself down. I know everything about this man, I know when he's angry, hurting, confused and happy. I know him better than he knows himself.

"I am sorry Ezra but you know how things were left, I know that isn't a excuse but I didn't know whether you would even want to be involved".

"No Aria, you didn't know that because you didn't bother to ask or to even let me know I had a daughter" Ezra shouts.

I'm thankful that Caia doesn't hear him, she is playing in the grass with a little girl that just arrived at the park.

"I'm sorry. I should of told you" I say trying to defuse the situation.

Neither of us say anything for a long time.

"Are...are you staying round here?" Ezra asks eventually, sounding a lot less sure of himself than he has ever been.

I sigh. "I'm not sure Ezra, I have been thinking of it but I have a job back in New York, Caia is in nursery and we both have friends there".

"Caia? That's her name?".

I nod once more.

Ezra and I chat about Caia for a few more minutes before she runs over complaining that she's hungry.

"I'll treat you both to something to eat if you want" Ezra says, looking at me.

"Sure".

"Mommy?" Caia says shyly once she's back in her buggy.

I kneel down bedside her.

"What is it baby?".

"Who's that man?" she says quietly but not quietly enough for Ezra not to hear and I catch a small smile on his face.

"His name is Ezra, he's my friend".

"Oh" Caia says.

We make our way into town with no one saying much. I am surprised that Caia is so quiet, she usually babbles away constantly. I guess she can feel the tension between Ezra and myself.

We end up at The Brew and Ezra orders chips for Caia and a coffee for me and him.

 _Please review_


End file.
